Fashionable Halloween
by Ashes0909
Summary: Clint Barton is very pleased with his costume choices. [WinterHawk and Stony]


Notes: Thank you Fanfiction Discord Chat for the ridiculous conversation that started this Halloween goodness and especially PugMaster for her read-thru expertise!

* * *

"No, no, absolutely not," Bucky said, arms crossed in such a way that he physically blocked Clint Barton from walking through the doorway.

Instead, Clint turned to the nearby mirror. His brunette, shoulder length wig shook as he secured the fastenings of the fake metal arm. "What? I make this look good!"

"You do not."

Clint turned towards the reflection so he could check out his kevlar vest. "Yea, I do."

"Are those fake muscles?" Bucky poked the cotton-filled biceps. "You know you're already fit, right?"

Clint smirked and winked over his shoulder. "Sweet talker. But, no, I'm not Winter Soldier fit." He reached out, grabbing Bucky's arm and gave it a squeeze. "These muscles are next level, extra stuffing- oh wow, are you blushing? You are!

Bucky crossed his arms as if to ward off Clint's laughter. "I do not look that bulky."

"Yea, Buck, you do. If it wasn't for the serum, we'd be checking you for steroids."

Bucky mumbled under his breath, "You've never complained before."

"And I'm not complaining now," Clint replied with a flick of his wig. He pressed his lips together to suppress his laughter when Bucky's face turned from red to scarlet. He reached out, lightly tugging at the man's hair. "Consider this a compliment," he said, concern tinting his words because Clint was all too familiar with his ability to cross the line.

Bucky sighed, stepping to the side so Clint could continue down the stairs. "I guess you do make a swell brunette," Bucky admitted.

Clint's smile returned with a vengeance. " _Swell_ , huh. Well, _I'll be_."

"Oh shove it."

"You shove it! What are you dressed up as anyways?" Clint took a step back, dragging his gaze across Bucky from head to toe. The man shifted under the attention but met it head on, never one to back down from a challenge, and damn if Clint didn't love that about him.

He wore a white cotton pants and a matching loose fitting button up tucked in. Black socks were pulled over his pants. "I'm a rookie." He tilted his chin up, daring Clint to laugh.

"Are you two lovebirds ready yet?" Stark yelled from the hallway. "Our 'fashionably late' is turning less fashionable by the minute."

"Coming!" Clint shouted before lifting an eyebrow at Bucky. "Let's go slugger."

Bucky gritted his teeth like he often did when trying to decide if he wanted to throttle Clint or shove him against the wall and silence him with a _very_ different technique.

But he let Clint pass and couldn't help but watch the way the archer's kevlar clung his body, sliding over the definition of his shoulders. Maybe, if he ignored the glint shining of the fake metal arm and focused instead on the man's ass, he would be able to get through the evening.

"Twinsies!" Tony, who was dressed as DUM-E, cheered when they walked in. "Look, Steve, ying and yang Winter Soldiers."

Clint looked at himself, dressed in all black with a metal arm and then at Bucky next to him, standing in all white with a metal arm, and burst out laughing again.

"I'm a rookie," Bucky grumbled.

The honest-to-God pumpkin that was formerly Steve Rogers, stepped forward, nose painted orange and everything. "I had no idea we were doing couples costumes," he said, seriously. "We seemed to have missed the update."

Bucky groaned. "Not you too, Stevie."

Steve threw an arm over Bucky's shoulder and pulled him into his pumpkin costume. "You know I'm always on your side," he said and Clint waited for the punchline. When it came, it did not disappoint. "But ying-yangs are way more about balance than sides, Buck."

There was a stunned silence before Tony snorted and hit Steve with his DUM-E arm. "That was truly horrible."

"I thought it was funny." Steve shrugged. "And Clint's still laughing."

"Oh, don't count that for nothing, Steve," Bucky said. "That kid has been laughing nonstop since he showed me his getup."

The elevator door binged.

"Well, it is a good getup," Steve said, as Natasha walked out of the elevator in a sleek SHIELD uniform.

"And what are you?" Steve asked.

"Catwoman," Tony answered. Natasha scoffed.

"A Spy." Bucky smirked and the woman in question lifted her eyebrow.

Clint, who's laughing only intensified with the conversation change gasped before saying, "She's just returning from SHIELD, guys."

And Natasha started clapping. "Correct, Barton. Though, I see you boys are all ready."

Tony took a step across then stopped, putting up a finger before pressing a button on his triangular metal suit. There was the whirl of circuitry and wheels appeared under his feet. Absolutely no one was surprised. DUM-E had wheels for feet, after all.

"May I remind you all," he began, rolling in circles around each of them, "that we are late."

Clint flicked as his wig yet again and leaned into Bucky's side. "Yea, but fashionably late."


End file.
